


Grief

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [17]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mourning, no smut I apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This one wasn’t too good but I’m trying to write more, especially now I’m on Christmas break. As always, recommendations, comments and kudos are appreciated!Thank you all. X





	Grief

Luisa sighed at the sight. 

All of the curtains were pulled shut, leaving the room in impenetrable darkness, there were three empty glasses by the bed, once filled with water and there was a completely still, weak figure hibernating underneath the thick duvet, eyes clamped shut and head almost completely covered. 

It was 3pm. 

Luisa took a few, near-silent steps into the room and perched on the bed, her hands finding their way into the red locks of hair, stroking them gently. 

“Rose,” The brunette whispered, the figure shifting ever so slightly beneath her, “you need to eat something.” 

She heard an incomprehensible mumble. 

“What was that babe?” Luisa lowered her head towards the redhead’s. 

“Not hungry.” Rose uttered out, burying her head further into the pillow beneath her. 

“Then at least drink something.” Luisa tucked a stray curl behind her girlfriend’s ear, her eyes were still shut. 

She got no reply. 

“I’m here if you need me.” The doctor said when she got no reply, placing a small kiss on her forehead and sat for a moment. 

Once again, no reply. 

She was about to get up and leave when Rose reaches out and squeezed her hand, a sigh of thanks. 

Luisa returned the squeeze, sympathetically, and proceeded to walk out of the room. 

As the door shut again, Rose wiped the tear from her eye, pulling the duvet a little further over her head. 

Every time she closed her eyes she saw him fall to the floor. 

She didn’t have many friends, but Arlo had always been one of her associates. She had waited for him, after all these years, they hadn’t been in the business for a while now and he had just got back on his feet. 

But the bullet took away his future. 

She did run to help, she did put pressure on his chest and tell him it would be okay, he just needed to close his eyes. 

She thought that by the time the ambulance came he would be able to open his eyes again. 

They stayed shut. 

Straight through the artery, the surgeon had said. 

One of his friends had said it was ironic how the organ that kept your body running could be the one that stopped it working.

Rose hasn’t found it ironic at all, she had found it unfair. 

As soon as the ambulance had started to drive him to the hospital, Rose had rang Luisa who left her surgery to meet her there. She sat in the waiting room with her for hours, not once complaining that she had been working an 8 hour shift, barely having a rest. 

The only update they had received is that he hadn’t made it.

It all went dark after that. 

She had been called in to speak to the police, but no matter what she said, she knew they wouldn’t be caught. It’s never that simple. 

The police said they would contact her if they had any more questions and Luisa drove her home, her hand on her thigh as Rose stared out the window for the entire way home, neither of them saying anything. 

She’d been in bed for 4 days now. 

She dozed off to sleep. 

“I’m sorry Rachel, I know, I just need to stay home just for tonight, Rose isn’t well.” She paused to let her manager speak, “well, she’s been through some trauma, I’ll only be off for a few more days Rachel. It’s gonna get better.” 

Rachel agreed on the terms that a ‘few more days’ meant three and if she wasn’t back by then she will have to rule Luisa as unreliable. 

“You can go. I’m not going to do anything.” 

Luisa span around, placing her phone down on the kitchen side. 

“That’s what I’m worried about, Ro.” She said softly. 

Rose just kept looking at her feet, she didn’t know what to say. 

Then she felt two arms wrap around her. 

“It’s gonna get better, Rose, I promise,” Luisa spoke which such love that Rose couldn’t help but hug her back, burying her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, inhaling her sweet scent that reminded her so much of home, “but first you need to have a wash and get out whilst it’s still light.” 

Rose’s arms fell limp again. 

“Lu, I don’t know.” She whispered, head still buried into her. 

“I’ll be with you.” The brunette replied. 

After a moment of thinking, Rose took a step back. 

“Okay.” She nodded. 

A small smile tugged on Luisa’s lips. 

“I’ll run a bath.” She left the room after pecking her girlfriend’s cheek. 

Rose pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled a memorable number. 

‘Hey this is Arlo, I cant reach the phone right now, probably because I’m doing something stupid, leave a message and I might get back to you, unless you’ve done something real bad.’ 

She dialled again, hoping to hear something different, he’s real voice answering the phone, telling her it was a joke. 

‘Hey this is Arlo, I cant reach-‘ 

She ended the call. 

“Come on, babe.” Luisa took the phone from Rose’s hand and placed it on the side, next to hers. 

Luisa helped her undress and step into the bath, trying not to flinch at how helpless she looked. 

She waited for a few minutes and then realised Rose seemed to be in a different world. 

The brunette stripped from her own clothes. 

“Move up.” 

Rose shuffled forwards and smiled slightly as she realised what was happening. 

Luisa slotted herself behind her girlfriend and gently pulled her backwards, resting her body against her own, her head rested upon her shoulder. 

The doctor dampened Rose’s hair with a sponge, massaging shampoo into it before rinsing it off, neither of them speaking, but Rose seemed to have relaxed into Luisa, her muscles no longer tight. 

“Sit up for just a second, I need to get you a warm towel.” Luisa hummed into Rose’s ear. 

“No, Lu, stay for a bit longer, the water is still warm.” The redhead’s voice sounded almost pleading, as though it were about to break. 

“Okay, that’s okay.” She wrapped her arms around the figure and rested their heads against each-other. 

They stayed like that for another ten minutes before the bath began to actually get cold and they stood to get out. 

“Dry yourself off, I’ll go get us some warm clothes to go out in.” 

As Luisa disappeared from the bathroom, Rose began drying herself, wiping the mirror to look at her reflection. 

She had dark circles under er eyes from where she had the opportunity to sleep but couldn’t quite close her eyes for long enough to get that far. Her skin was paper than ever and her lips were chapped. 

Appearance was always something Rose had used to her advantage. If you had the right image you could pass off as the right person. But now instead of her image reflecting who she needed to be, it reflected who she really was. 

Broken. 

A few years dropped from her eyes as she thought about what Arlo would say to her right now. 

“You look a state, Ruvelle, I’m lucky to be blessed with my God like image.” 

When she opened her eyes again she felt a finger wipe away her tears. 

“Come on, beautiful, we need to get you dressed.” 

Luisa helped pull in each item of clothing over the fragile figure, trying not to let her significant amount of concern corrupt her fake image. 

Once she had wrapped Rose up, she pulled on her own clothes and took her girlfriend by her hand. 

“I’ll stay with you, I promise.” 

The redhead stared at her girlfriend. There was nothing that made her life so wonderful than her. She squeezed Luisa’s hands and followed her out of the front door and began their way down the streets. 

The brunette pulled Rose closer to her, her arm wrapped around her waist. At the beginning of the relationship, Luisa might have made a joke that the only reason she had pulled her so close was because of the ‘cold weather’, but after so long, Luisa knew the right words to say. 

“I love you.” She whispered to the ex-criminal, tightening her grip on her waist. 

“I love you too.” Rose smiled. It was a genuine smile, which was rare in these sorts of situations, but every time those three words tumbled from Luisa’s mouth, she couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth tugging upwards, she never wanted to stop them. 

“Tell me about him, Ro,” Luisa looked towards the woman glued to her side, “tell me about Arlo. All your memories and stuff, talking helps.” 

Rose stayed looking forwards, “I’m not ready.” 

“Okay, but I’m always here to listen when you are.” Her tone was soft and understanding. 

They walked in silence for a while, both of them just happy in each others company, when Rose opened her mouth to speak. 

“I met him when I was a kid,” Luisa looked over at Rose, pride caused tears to sting in her eyes, but she fought them back because she knew that this was a battle that Rose was fighting and she had to be the strong one here, “we hated each other at first, he had spiked hair and used to ride a bike around everywhere, but he always had a smart comment or something to say when you really didn’t want it.” 

“A bit like you then.” Luisa winked, jokingly nudging her with her elbow. 

“I’ve never had spiked hair!” Rose joked back, smiling gently, “and then one day he was outside of the shop, sat on the floor, stroking this massive dog and the dog was crying, he sounded really hurt. So I asked what was wrong with them and Arlo showed me that the dog had a massive gash on his leg, huge, probably got knocked over by a car or something.” 

“If the dog dies, I don’t know if I want to listen.” 

Rose ignored the comment and continued, “We named him Rolo, like a mixture of Arlo and Rose, and then I got used my lunch money to get him some bandages and rubbing alcohol and we did our best to make him better again. Arlo said his mum was a doctor so she wouldn’t mind him bringing a dog home because she was all about saving lives, so Rolo lived with him whilst he got better, and I visited him almost everyday until he got better. But by then me and Arlo were best friends. I stood up to his bullies and he made sure Rolo was safe and he always helped me when I needed him.” 

“Vet Rose, huh?” The brunette smiled. 

“It was mostly A who got him better, all I did was bring treats and stroked him.” Rose chuckled. 

“That would make me feel better, I don’t see why Rolo would be any different.” 

Rose grinned and carried on, “eventually he just became Arlo’s pet, but he said we could share him as long as I promised not to steal him. Rolo lived for ages, we never knew his exact age, but Arlo had him for about 11 years before he died and by the time that happened, we were already wrapped up in crime. He has been my partner ever since.” 

“And it all started with a dog?” 

“It all started with an accident.” Her smile had dropped. 

Luisa rubbed her back gently, “Let’s head back, we can put on a movie and relax.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Are you hungry yet?” The brunette asked. 

“A little.” Rose replied. 

“I’ll cook when we get in.” 

************* 

The pair finished their lasagna and left the washing up in the sink and proceeded to lay on the sofa in front of the TV, Rose’s head rested on Luisa’s chest, their legs intertwined. 

“Thank you.” Rose whispered as the film began. 

“For what?” 

“For looking after me, listening.” She drew shapes along her hips with her fingers. 

“I want to look after you, for a long time.” The doctor smiled lovingly. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

“I should hope so, our story is the greatest love story ever told.” Luisa planted a small kiss on her girlfriend’s head, their eyes fluttering shut as they fell asleep together on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn’t too good but I’m trying to write more, especially now I’m on Christmas break. As always, recommendations, comments and kudos are appreciated!   
> Thank you all. X


End file.
